BJ's Memory Party (2003, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Memory Party is a Custom Barney Clip Show Home Video for Season 3 released on Friday, June 13, 1997. It features clips from Barney & the Backyard Gang-Season 1-3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids have a memory party. Along the way, Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Shawn *Min *Keesha *Chip *Adam *Michael *Amy *Luci *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Boyd *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Barney is A Dinosaur (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Six Little Ducks (Taken from: The Backyard Gang) #London Bridge (Taken from: Three Wishes) #Teddy Bear (Taken from: Three Wishes) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Three Wishes) #S-A-N-T-A (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #Up on the Housetop (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #Jingle Bells (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) # # # # # # #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Taken from the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Having Tens of Fun!) #Hello, Goodbye (Taken from the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Having Tens of Fun!) #This Old Man (Taken from the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Having Tens of Fun!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ costumes, and their voices used in the new material of this home video were also seen in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Riff costume and his voice used in the new material of this home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday!". *The musical arrangements used in the new materiel of this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook!". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *This Barney video includes 100 songs because it was 117 minutes. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, after the theme song, he arrives at the school playground caring a bag of things for the memory party. *Last appearance of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Season 3-4 Baby Bop and BJ costume. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This marks the end of the First Era (Monday, April 6, 1992 - Friday, June 13, 1997). *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer girl kid from "Kids for Character: Choices Count!", and she works at Texas. USA in the United States. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Michael's eyes are similar to SuperMalechi (known as Malechi Edward Perez)'s eyes. *Also in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", the color of Michael's eyes are *in the 1997 Barney & Friends Season 4 episode, "Let's Eat!", When Robert says "" Then, Barney says "" Then, Robert says "" as he is feeling embarrassed. Then, Ashley has an idea because she is going to rescue the day. Then, they give Robert placemats for his mom's birthday present, and Robert tells that it's okay because he is happy again as he saves the day. Quotes SuperMalechi will add more words for the quote 2 right now Quote 1 Quote 2 *(after the song "One Two Buckle My Shoe", * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *